La escribana
by TinyCandy
Summary: Sakura no pertenecía a ningún lugar, viajaba de aldea en aldea, se dedicaba a leer y escribir para las personas, era una escribana. Y de entre todas las personas que usaban sus servivios, jamás le cruzó por la mente que su cliente número uno la acompañaría en un viaje. Estaban en busca del tercer integrante, para así poder llevar acabo aquel trabajo encomendado por su antiguo amigo
1. La escribana

**La escribana**

Sakura, como era conocida entre la muchedumbre, todos los días primero del mes ponía su puesto bajo un árbol de flor de cerezo en la plaza, no a la simple vista del público, pero quien la conocía sabía cómo llegar a ella. Armaba su pequeña mesa de madera y la cubría un mantel verde claro, uno de los obsequios que la gente le regalaba con alegría y agradecimiento. Debajo de la mesa siempre guardaba sus pocas pertenencias, pues al ponerse el sol se marchaba con sus cosas a buscar hospedaje en algún hostal en la aldea.

No pertenecía a ningún lugar, viaja de aldea en aldea, abarcando lo más que pudiera la parte norte del país del fuego. Hasta que decidió viajar sólo por las 4 aldeas principales del norte. Se dedicaba a prestar sus servicios a quien los necesitara, a precios racionales y accesibles. No hacía falta que anunciara su llegada porque las personas le esperaban fielmente en la plaza desde temprano, y su fila de clientes no disminuía hasta el atardecer, cuando era hora de empacar y alistarse para descansar.

Tenía el oficio de las palabras, el don de la comunicación, la habilidad de que personas en aldeas lejanas pudieran mantenerse en contacto. Se dedicaba a escribir todo tipo de documentos y leer para los demás. Entre los trabajos más solicitados estaban las cartas.

Algunos clientes, más que satisfechos con su trabajo, le regalaban objetos, esperanzados de que le ayudaran a la mucha en su camino, y que pudiera continuar ayudando a la gente que no poseía aquella habilidad. No vivía en la pobreza, pero lejos estaba de ser rica. Su trabajo era lo suficiente para darle un techo y alimento todos los días.

Las personas que acudían a ella, por lo general casi era la misma, pero siempre veía caras nuevas, personas que iban y venían sólo por sus servicios, al no tener la fortuna de ser visitados por ella en sus aldeas. Sakura tenía un cliente en particular que siempre pedía ser el último en atender, sin importar que hubiera llegado antes que otros. Pedía privacidad y esa sólo le era posible al esperar que todos se fueran, donde al final sólo quedaban él y la _escribana_ frente a frente, sentada en su escritorio, bajo aquel árbol de cerezo.

Al principio le pagaba para que únicamente le leyera sus cartas, siempre llevando dos en mano. Fue así como Sakura, sin ninguna intención de husmear en los asuntos del muchacho, llegó a conocer parte de su vida.

–Vamos, –le dijo la muchacha con gentileza – al menos respóndele a tu madre. Mis servicios no son exclusivos de la lectura, también escribo –se tomó la libertad de sugerirle que respondiera a aquellas cartas que ya hasta ella esperaba cada día primero.

Pero él se reusaba, argumentando que su madre sabía que él no le regresaría la correspondencia.

Sakura no volvía a mencionar el asunto, hasta meses después cuando creía que el muchacho debía regresarle algunas palabras a su madre y volvía a plantearle la idea.

La muchacha se había dedicado a ese oficio desde que tenía doce años, jamás había sido estafada, sólo adquiría más y más experiencia.

Sakura, con sus ojos había visto pasar aquel niño de cabello oscuro a lo lejos de su puesto en varias ocasiones, la mayor parte del tiempo acompañado de otros niños alrededor de la misma edad que ella. No había sido hasta un año después de estar visitando Konoha, que él solicitó de sus servicios. Sin el menor tipo de cortesía se acercó a ella, a paso firme, mirada seria y sin titubear, con dos cartas en mano.

–¿Cuánto cobras por leer una carta? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

–Depende de qué tan larga sea –le respondió la niña quitando el mantel de la mesa. El sol empezaba a ponerse, indicándole que ya era hora de marcharse y buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

–Necesito que me leas esto, no importa cuanto sea –le pidió, dejando las hojas arrugas sobre la mesa.

–Lo siento, vuelve mañana –se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia –pero ya es tarde y tengo que buscar un lugar para descansar.

No refutó, y con la misma cautela con la que llegó se había marchado.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que el sol alumbraba los caminos de la aldea, él ya le esperaba sentado debajo de aquel árbol. La muchedumbre empezó a juntarse, y la cola se había hecho tan larga que tuvo que ponerse de pie para ver hasta donde llegaba. Pero con la estatura que él tenía no alcanzaba a ver el final de ésta. Molesto al ver que la _escribana_ aún no se presentaba y la gente ya se había acumulado, se marchó de la plaza con sus dos cartas en el bolsillo. Volvería más tarde.

Y una vez más la había alcanzado al atardecer, claro, antes de que retirara el mantel de su mesa, lo que indicaba que aún estaba a disposición de la gente.

Sakura reconoció su rostro al instante, pues hacía bastante tiempo que nadie la había visto con aquel semblante de enojo. No hacía falta que le dijera nada y simplemente le extendió el brazo, esperando a que él le entregara la carta. Extendida y arrugada la tomó con sus dos manos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"_Querido Sasuke…"_

Desde ese día, el muchacho siempre era el último en atender. A veces le llevaba fruta a Sakura cuando él se retrasaba y ella aún le esperaba con la mesa desarmada y el mantel doblado para que la gente supiera que ella ya había terminado de trabajar ese día.

No fue hasta varias, bastantes, cartas después, que Sasuke aceptó responderle a su madre.

–Vaya, sólo costó 24 cartas para que respondieras –comentó Sakura con gracia al empezar a redactar la primera carta del muchacho, las cuales no eran muy largas, y carecían de expresión. La muchacha sentía que escribía algo más parecido a un reporte que una carta a un ser querido, pero no juzgaba Sasuke. No sabía su historia, y mucho menos la comprendía. Se limitaba a quedarse con las pocas palabras que él enviaba, y las apresuradas cartas que recibía de su madre, pues su escritura lo denotaba.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sakura decidió viajar únicamente entre dos aldeas, dándole así la oportunidad de alargar su estancia y poder atender más gente.

–No pensé que vendrías hoy –le confesó con sorpresa, terminando de recoger su puesto. El muchacho tomó la mesa doblada de las manos de Sakura y tomó rumbo saliendo de la plaza.

–Tengo algo para ti –le respondió sin darle más pistas, dirigiendo el camino con ella siguiendo el paso a su lado.

Sasuke la encaminó hasta un hostal, uno que ella no había seleccionado, y un poco caro para lo que la muchacha podía costearse. Pero antes de que ella pudiera negarse, el muchacho le explicó que el dueño se había ofrecido a dejarla pasar la noche sin costo alguno, en agradecimiento por lo bien que ella se portaba con la gente de la aldea, y hasta el mismo turismo que ella producía.

Dejó la mesa de madera doblada frente al escritorio de registro y se marchó, no sin antes despedirse con un simple _"Buenas noches"_. Sakura había olvidado que Sasuke le daría algo, y se quedó confundida en el pequeño cuarto de registro por unos segundos, hasta que el encargado la sacó de sus pensamientos al poner una jaula sobre el mostrador.

–El joven me dijo que era para usted –le informó el dueño entregándoselo.

Era una bella ave de múltiples colores, con plumas de terciopelo y voz chillante. Y una vez ella dentro del cuarto, aquel animal no dejaba de llamarla, y se preguntaba dónde lo había aprendido.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura –repetía el pájaro.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba que la llamaran con tanta insistencia y determinación por tener su atención, que la nostalgia la invadió aquella noche.

Al día siguiente Sakura viajó con su ave a la siguiente aldea, y cuando regresó a Konoha días después, Sasuke la esperaba al final de la cola, con el sol a poco tiempo de ponerse. Al llegar su turno, y estar los dos solos, le entregó únicamente una carta. Como ya era de costumbre ella se la leyó, y al terminarla empezó a escribir lo que el muchacho le dictaba.

Sakura tenía una idea, aunque no del todo, de lo que era su vida, pero él… él desconocía del todo la identidad de la muchacha. Sabía que era _escribana_ y que viajaba constantemente de aldea en aldea, pero eso era todo. En cambio, ella, hasta sabía que su hermano se casaría dentro de poco. Ella lo había ayudado cuando pensó que jamás sabría de su familia, y lo había animado a enviarles cartas. Quería regresarle el favor a Sakura.

–Enséñame a escribir y leer, –le pidió con seriedad. Con la barbilla en la palma de su mano y el codo recargado en la mesa de madera –te pagaré.

Sakura lo meditó por unos segundos y se planteó en su cabeza cómo le afectaría en su trabajo, pero no había mucho que pensar, nunca nadie le esperaba en ningún lado, y si se retrasaba un poco pensaba que su ausencia no sería demasiada extraña. Claro, se sentía responsable de dejar esperando a sus clientes, pero nunca nadie le había pedido que les enseñara. Y hacía años que nadie tomaba interés por lo que ella hacía, y simplemente se dedicaban a comprar la traducción de aquellos símbolos que ella les daba.

Gustosa aceptó, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le regaló un descuento por ser un fiel cliente, con la advertencia de que tendrían que pasar más tiempo juntos para que él aprendiera pronto, y haciéndole prometer que no le quitaría su trabajo como la _escribana_ de Konoha, a lo que ella soltó una risa al final, bromeando con él. Y Sasuke se limitó a plantar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato y la manga de la blusa de Sakura se subió un poco, dejando ver al alcance un símbolo en la parte interior de la muñeca de la muchacha que Sasuke no supo descifrar.

Impulsado por la curiosidad y sin maldad alguna le preguntó sobre su tatuaje –¿Es tu nombre?

Sakura al darse cuenta de su descuido se bajó la manga con rapidez y soltó la mano del muchacho. –No precisamente… –le respondió apenada.

–¿Alguien importante? –indagó con seriedad.

–Algo así –respondió recogiendo sus cosas del suelo, aun recordando en su mente aquel carácter plasmado en su piel. Sasuke la ayudó nuevamente con su equipaje, pero el ave posada en el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha los interrumpió chillando su nombre una y otra vez.

Al poco tiempo, y con visitas más frecuentes por parte de Sakura, Sasuke había aprendido a leer y escribir a un nivel básico. La muchacha le recomendó que ahorrara para comprarse un diccionario y que ese sería su mejor aliado al momento de redactar, interpretar, analizar y elaborar.

Por fin comprendía la mayoría de los símbolos, y era capaz de casi leer por completo las cartas que recibía de su madre. Aun requería de los servicios de Sakura para comprender con plenitud el contenido de las cartas. Y cuando se decidió por escribir su primera carta optó por no hacerlo con Sakura de frente, y recordó aquel símbolo que cubría las venas de la muchacha en su muñeca derecha, は. ¿Qué significaría?

Inseguro en si debiese dejar a Sakura echarle una mirada a su corta carta, decidió esperarla en su puesto en la plaza. Con la idea de que estando allá su mente se aclararía y llegaría a la conclusión más sensata. Había llegado antes del atardecer y con confusión miraba a todos lados, la plaza estaba más vacía de lo usual, pero al llegar al puesto de Sakura había descubierto el motivo.

La escribana se había marchado, y aunque le espero por otro mes y medio, ella no regresó.

Desconcertado aun preguntaba por ella a la gente que veía en la plaza y a quienes había visto parados en la fila por tanto tiempo, pero nadie sabía de su paradero. Se había esfumado sin avisar y nadie le había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

A pesar de que Sasuke contaba con el conocimiento para interpretar sus papeles… leer sus cartas no era lo mismo si Sakura no era quien las leía, y pasar a un lado de aquel árbol de cerezo era algo que no quería hacer, porque sabía que Sakura no estaría ahí detrás de su mesa de madera y con su larga fila de clientes.


	2. La recidencia de las aves arcoíris

**La residencia de las aves arcoíris**

Sakura no se había echo _escribana_ de la noche a la mañana, y mucho menos sola. Aquella persona que la había acogido bajo sus brazos e instruido en el camino de las palabras la había mandado a llamar, haciéndole recordar las últimas palabras que ella le había regalado.

Tardó alrededor de dos semanas en llegar a pie y en algunos carruajes sencillos donde la gente de las aldeas que visitaba se ofrecían a ayudarla a avanzar en su camino.

No fue hasta que llegó al sur que se volvió más precavida y agudizó sus sentidos. Se detenía con menos frecuencia en el camino, y se apresuraba a llegar a su destino. Procuraba no hablar si no le era necesario, y ocultaba su cabello lo más que podía.

Ese día, con los rayos del sol apenas asomándose entre el horizonte y una ligera brisa acariciándole el rostro, Sakura llevaba el cabello suelto, cubierto con algo que parecía ser un chal claro de algodón, un poco más amplio de lo usual que le cubría desde la frente hasta los brazos. Vestía una falda de manta, larga y holgada, muy parecida al color esmeralda de sus ojos, y una blusa de manga larga, de la misma tela fresca que sus prendas anteriores.

En su espalda llevaba, y muy bien doblada, su mesa que le colgaban de los dos hombros con correas anchas de piel que se ajustaban a su cuerpo. El mueble no era muy grande, pero tenía compartimientos convenientes que le permitían guardar su material. Sus frascos de tinta, su papel de diferentes texturas y tonalidades de marfil, y sus dos plumas, porque no estaba de más tener a la mano un repuesto. Y Dentro de los dobleces de la mesa llevaba guardado un morral con las pocas prendas que le pertenecían.

Al aproximarse a su parada observó con asombro cómo alrededor de una docena de Nijis extendían con orgullo sus alas y volaban libremente por los alrededores en pequeñas parvadas. Variaban en colores y tamaños, eran arcoíris surcando el cielo. Y al ver a Sakura acercarse a la propiedad empezaron a parlotear.

–¡Bienvenida, bienvenida, bienvenida! –revoloteaban con agilidad como a cinco metros de altitud desde su cabeza.

Niji, como había nombrado a su ave en alegoría a lo que ella veía en él, le había hecho compañía la mayor parte del camino posado en su hombro derecho, pero al entrar en áreas sureñas optó en que lo mejor sería cuidarlo dentro de la jaula, cubierto por una manta delgada.

Se alegraba de haberlo resguardado en su casa de metal, aunque tan pronto como aquel pensamiento la había tranquilizado... se sintió avergonzada de ello, y pensó que era egoísta no querer que Niji extendiera sus alas junto a ellos. Pero le era inevitable no pensar que se perdería en la parvada, pues no poseía característica alguna que lo diferenciara del resto.

¿Y si se enamoraba de la libertad?

La mente de Sakura se estaba precipitando a conclusiones que ni ella sabía, pero claro estaba que sólo quería cuidar de él.

Era evidente que ese era un muy buen lugar para que Niji se quedara, y le dolía un poco aceptarlo, pues estaba bastante encariñada con el ave. Llevaban meses siendo la compañía del otro.

Al escuchar a Niji responder a los cantos de las demás aves sin aún haberlos visto, con el corazón en la mano y sentimientos alborotados en él, Sakura retiró con lentitud la manta de la jaula y lentamente abrió la puertita de ésta, viendo cómo salían corriendo las diminutas patas de Niji por el césped, para después estrechar sus alas y echarse a volar con ellos.

Le hacía falta estar con los suyos, y ahora que lo pensaba más calmadamente, no iría muy lejos ya que las aves se concentraban sólo en esa área, la cual era bastante grande para que él pudiera explorar todo el día. Y aunque le dolía, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que ya no regresara a ella.

Con la mirada a un en el cielo, en aquella parvada de pájaros a la que Niji se había integrado, tomó del asa la casa de su compañero y regresó sus pasos al camino de piedras que llevaba a la entrada de aquella residencia. Tocó el portón de metal varias veces con la manija que colgaba y esperó a que alguien hubiese escuchado.

Poco después se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta lentamente desde adentro, pero no en su plenitud. Dejando a la vista únicamente a esa persona.

La observó con una mirada escudriñadora de pies a cabeza y a pesar de que Sakura se encontraba impecable, el hombre que resguardaba la entrada no pensaba que era la vestimenta de las personas que visitaban la residencia. No había hecho falta que le preguntara su nombre porque había sido suficiente con verle el mechón que se escapaba debajo del chal, y aquellos ojos de esmeralda. Las características más específicas que le habían pedido que revisara.

Se hizo a un lado y abrió más la puerta para darle el paso a la muchacha.

–Buenos días –saludó Sakura con una pequeña reverencia al aún cargar en su espalda la mesa doblada, dando así su primer paso dentro de aquella casa.

–Bienvenida a la residencia Hatake, señorita... –he hizo una sutil pausa en espera por una respuesta de la muchacha.

–Sa... –pero la _escribana_ cayó en cuenta del error que cometía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel nombre que respondía por inercia –Haru – rectificó con una sonrisa.

–La esperan en el despacho señorita Haru –le indicó el hombre de cabello castaño –Permítame ayudarle –le pidió cortésmente el portero, tomando de las manos de ella la jaula y con la otra mano cargando la mesa, y la muchacha le siguió los pasó por detrás –Sígame de este lado por favor –le informó entrando a la casa, al haber terminado de atravesar el jardín.

Todo lucía tan familiar, y al hogar lo impregnaba un aroma melancólico, eso y olía a pan recién horneado, tal vez era eso lo que le abrumaba la mente de recuerdos.

El portero la llevó frente a un par de puertas altas, talladas con detalles muy minuciosos, como si una yedra de hojas cubriera el marco de estas. Tocó la puerta con firmeza y después las abrió de par en par. Despidiéndose de la señorita se retiró y le informó que él se haría cargo de sus pertenencias.

La muchacha avanzó lentamente, a pasos vacilantes, descubriéndose el cabello.

–¡Haru! –la llamó con euforia un muchacho sentado sobre el escritorio, poniendo pausa a su lectura para dedicarse enteramente a ella porque ya llevaba tiempo esperándole. -O debería de decir... ¿Sakura? –le preguntó dejando de lado el libro que sostenía en mano.

–Hola Kakashi… –lo saludó con la voz apagada, y la mirada en los pies del muchacho, no sintiéndose capaz de verle a los ojos, aunque lo tuviera frente a ella después de tanto tiempo. Con las manos entrelazadas y la palabra vergüenza escrita en todo el rostro.

–Veo que encontraste un nombre. –le comentó, dejándose llevar por lo que había añorado hace tiempo, le extrañaba –Bienvenida de regreso.

Aquel acto sorprendió a la muchacha, hasta conmoverla ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que recibió un abrazo? Hacía demasiado, porque no lo recordaba. Mentía. Ella sabía que él había sido el último. Y ella jamás supo corresponder a esas acciones.

–¿Cómo diste conmigo? –le preguntó Sakura pensativa, pensando en el tipo de conexiones que él podía llegar a tener, y con alegría al saber que él aún la recordaba.

–La gran _escribana_ Sakura no es difícil de encontrar en el norte, –le respondió en un suspiro –al parecer eres muy popular por aquellos rumbos. –¿Y eso que vienes a visitarme? –le preguntó con sarcasmo, separándose de Sakura. La muchacha separó sus labios para hablar, más la vergüenza no se lo permitió. –Es broma –dijo al sentirse culpable del desaliento en la cara de la muchacha. –Estoy seguro que te encuentras cansada del viaje. Un baño te relajara. –tomó el libro de su escritorio y lo regresó al gran estante que estaba empotrado en la pared detrás de ellos. –Nos vemos a la hora de la comida. Tengo que resolver unos asuntos –fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse por la puerta. –Tu habitación sigue siendo la misma.

Cuantas veces no quiso regresar, cuantas veces no quiso compartir la comida con él, cuantas veces no quiso que le regañara por la forma incorrecta en que daba los trazos de los símbolos o por no practicar su escritura. Había sido cobarde de ella marcharse cuando más requería él de su apoyo. Pero lo mejor era que ella desapareciera.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no creía que ella volvería a pisar esa casa, ni que él reservara un espacio en su memoria para ella.

¿Qué pensaría la gente al ver los días pasar, pero de ella ni la sombra encontrar? ¿Les pesaría su ausencia? ¿Echarían de menos a la persona que por tantos años les leyó cartas, les escribió poemas, les redactó testamentos, y hasta escribió notas de amor? Tal vez aún no se daban cuenta de su ausencia.

¿Qué pensaría su cliente número uno? Quien no fallaba en verla los días primero. Y caía en la cuenta de que cuando ella regresara él ya no requeriría de sus servicios, recordaba que ya había aprendido de aquella habilidad.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, y al entrar se dio cuenta que el tiempo había dejado de avanzar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Todo se hallaba igual, hasta el dibujo que había hecho de Kakashi y su padre con ella seguía colgado sobre su cama. Pero de golpe la nostalgia se apoderó de su cuerpo, ya sólo quedaban dos. Lo único diferente era que sus pertenencias ya se encontraban a un lado de su cama.

Ella siguió avanzando hasta llegar al baño, donde la recibieron una variedad de flores, y de entre el montón encontró las que ella solía recoger para darse baños largos y relajantes cuando su cuerpo le exigía un buen descanso. Aquellos baños que Kakashi criticaba como una perdida de tiempo, y no fue hasta que él mismo lo intentó que dejó de hablar de ellos, adoptando así la costumbre de Sakura sin decirle a nadie mas que a ella. Que si bien no se lo había dicho explícitamente con palabras, esa era la única conclusión a la que ella había llegado al ver que muy de vez en cuando él se escabullía a su cuarto con un racimo de lavanda en mano.

En la tina de baño con el agua tibia, a tres cuartos de ésta y unos cuantos pétalos de gardenias regados sobre el agua, Sakura sumergió su cuerpo, su cabello, su cara, y ahogó a su tristeza, tratando de desvanecer la culpa que había salido a flote desde aquel día que recibió la carta de Kakashi en Konoha.

La hora de la comida había llegado, y Kakashi y ella platicaban en la mesa. Aunque Sakura se limitaba a escucharlo a él, quien la ponía al corriente de su vida. No había eventos mayores, como él decía. Plantaciones, cosechas echadas a perder, la adquisición de nuevas tierras, un jardín nuevo, y su más reciente compañero canino, Pakkun, como lo había nombrado él.

Al ver la alegría con la que él se expresaba de Pakkun, Sakura se animó a hablar del ave que la seguía a todos lados en su hombro, y le confesó que lo había liberado para que volara con los suyos, como los que rondaban la casa, pero el arrepentimiento empezaba a martillarle.

–Las guacamayas por general sólo tienen una pareja en su vida, y si tú eres su dueña siempre volverá a ti –le explicaba Kakashi con la intención de mejorarle el ánimo –Seguramente anda explorando los alrededores.

Ante aquellas palabras Sakura recuperó el apetito, y le sonreía por primera vez a Kakashi desde que había llegado. Niji regresaría a ella.

Habían pasado varios días y Sakura disfrutaba poder ayudar en la cocina un poco, no era experta en esa área, e incluso se sentía avergonzaba porque Kakashi tenía más conocimiento y practica en ese ámbito, pero ella se esforzaba por cumplir las pequeñas tareas que le daban.

A Sakura se le daba más la escritura y la creatividad, el orden y la puntualidad, los consejos, e incluso un poco la costura, y la facilidad de entablar conversaciones con las personas hasta desconocidas. Costumbre que había adquirido de su trabajo como _escribana_.

Kakashi se la había pasado gran parte del tiempo fuera de la casa, por razones de asuntos meramente aburridos, como le había explicado a ella. Pero Sakura presentía que escondía algo. Desayunaban juntos o comían por la tarde, pero nunca las dos. Aunque la mayoría de las noches la pasaban juntos, donde Sakura le relataba sus historias, que ella no encontraba fascinantes, pero Kakashi Hatake le prestaba toda la atención del mundo. Le alegraba poder ver la sonrisa de ella nuevamente, y escuchar que le iba bien como _escribana_. Y pensar que años atrás la correteaba para sentarla a practicar su escritura; Ahora se dedicaba a eso, que ironía era aquella. Pero había algo que no recordaba en ella, lo madurez que ahora poseía, y lo linda que se veía bajo la luz de la luna.

La muchacha también jugaba con Pakkun, porque se habían entendido muy bien y al perro le encantaba correr en círculos alrededor de ella para llamar su atención y que le acariciara el pelaje.

En su estancia en la casa se acercó a Tenten, quien estaba a cargo de varias cosas en la casa. Eran de la misma edad, con la diferencia de un año. Se hacían compañía la una a la otra, pues no había mucha presencia femenina en la casa. Por las mañanas compraban lo requerido para los alimentos, y algunas tardes salían a alimentar a las guacamayas. Sakura dejaba la ventana de su habitación abierta porque por las noches Niji a veces dormía con ella, pero todas las mañanas sin falta alguna se marchaba.

No iba a negarlo, en momentos se sentía un poco encerrada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cambiar bastante de aldea y no permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. A veces le entraba la idea de escaparse volando con Niji, y ver que tanto hacía con los demás pájaros. Qué lugares visitaban y por cuáles caminos pasaban.

Kakashi le había pedido que tuviera cuidado y fuera precavida, ella entendía la preocupación de él, y cuando salía se cubría la cabeza con su chal. No le causaría ningún otro problema.

Y un día cualquiera, después de unas semanas, Kakashi la llevó a su despacho para hablar del favor que en la carta había dicho le pediría, pero hacía falta alguien más, porque esto requería de tres; aunque más adelante se integraría el tercer integrante.

Pero ese día, y en ese momento, su compañero había llegado, tocando a la puerta del despacho. Sakura permaneció en su asiento, mientras que Kakashi dejó su silla para recibir a su invitado.

–Haru, te presento a Sasuke –habló Kakashi.

Sakura giró su cabeza rápido al escuchar aquel nombre. No se había equivocado, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que su cliente número uno, y el que fue su estudiante.

–Sasuke, te presento a Haru Hatake –dijo presentándolos a ambos.

Los dos se miraron, y el desconcierto era evidente en la cara de los dos. En primera porque Sakura no comprendía que hacía Sasuke tan lejos del norte, y segunda, Sasuke no entendía por qué la _escribana_ de Konoha se hallaba sentada en la residencia de uno de los hombres mas afluyentes en las aldeas del sur. Sin contar que el cabello y el rostro le eran inconfundiblemente reconocibles, pero el nombre… el nombre no.


	3. Compartiendo el camino

Sasuke no supo que decir y sólo le dio la mano, pero era más que evidente que no entendía lo que sucedía. Miró a la escribana a los ojos y estrecharon las manos, y ella supo interpretar la mirada, pues se encontraba en la misma situación. Aunque para ser justos, sabía que él era el más desconcertado.

–Me alegra volverte a ver, Sasuke –le confesó con sinceridad la muchacha, soltándose las manos.

–¿Sé conocen? –preguntó Kakashi viendo a ambos, de izquierda a derecha, y de derecha a izquierda, queriendo leer la situación.

–Desde hace tiempo –respondió Sakura sonriéndole al dueño de la residencia.

–No me lo esperaba... –respondió sobándose el mentón, aun sin dejarles de ver de reojo –pero bueno, facilita las cosas. Tomen asiento –y ambos muchachos le obedecieron. –Ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo anteriormente –dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke –y la misma propuesta sigue en pie. Te me haces el hombre más adecuado para el trabajo. Les he hablado de ti y me han pedido que vayas lo más pronto posible... sigues de acuerdo, ¿verdad? ¿o algún ajuste que quieras hacer?

–Estoy de acuerdo con los términos –habló por primera vez Sasuke con total seriedad.

–Excelente. –respondió Kakashi con los dos pulgares arriba –Haru, –giró su cabeza hacia ella –sé que no hemos hablado muy afondo de esto, pero tengo un trabajo especial para ti...

...

Sakura intentó hablar con Sasuke, estaba alegre de volverlo a ver, pero él y Kakashi se habían mantenido juntos casi todo el día, dentro y fuera de la residencia. La mayor parte del tiempo los veía que se cuchicheaban y hasta de los cuadros colgados en las paredes parecía que sospechaban, viendo detrás de sus hombros de vez en cuando.

Por la tarde, los dos hombres salieron y no regresaron hasta que la luna se reflejó en todas las superficies.

Acarreados por el sueño y responsabilidades al día siguiente, los tres muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sasuke se hospedó en la habitación para invitados, situada en la planta baja, mientras que Sakura y Kakashi se hallaban en el segundo piso. Los dos se encontraban frente a la puerta de sus cuartos y la muchacha no puedo evitar soltar una risilla al dirigir su mirada a la mano de Kakashi.

–¿De qué te ríes, Haru? –le preguntó curioso, quedándose con la mano pegada al picaporte de la puerta, y viendo con el rabillo de su ojo a la pelirrosa.

–De nada –respondió con simpleza Sakura, aún parada frente a la puerta de ella, desviando sus ojos al techo y con las mejillas coloradas, tratando de no soltar otra risa.

–Es inútil esconderlo de ti... –dijo entre risas –pero sé que queda entre tú y yo.

–No le veo nada de malo para hacerlo un secreto, –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa e invitándolo a que lo aceptara como algo normal. Era un simple baño relajante –pero si eso es lo que quieres... lo haré.

–Buenas noches Haru –Kakashi le regresó la sonrisa y se despidió entrando a su habitación, sin darle la oportunidad a ella de responder.

–Buenas...

Esa sería su última noche, y por ende alistaba lo poco que llevaría con ella cuando partieran temprano por la mañana. Sakura se dio el último baño tibio con pétalos de gardenia y no salió de la tina hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron como pasas y las palmas de sus manos palidecieron tanto que se camuflaban con las paredes blancas de la tina. Se enredó en su bata y se dejó caer con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama, eso iba a ser algo que extrañaría, aunque no tanto como a...

–Haru, –se escuchó que tocaron su puerta desde el pasillo –¿sigues despierta?

La muchacha se levantó con rapidez de la cama, ya que después de cierta hora nadie la llamaba. La había inquietado el pensamiento de que pudiera tratarse de algo importante, y al ir de prisa casi tropezó al abrir la puerta.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? –le preguntó la muchacha, abriéndola en plenitud.

–Quería... –pero al darse cuenta que ella sólo vestía la bata de baño se le encendió la cara y se dio la media vuelta para darle la espalda, tocándose las sienes con sus dedos.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada la muchacha.

–¿Podrías vestirte primero?... por favor –le pidió aún de espaldas.

Sakura se echó una mirada rápida y al caer en cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto recordó que debajo de la bata no llevaba nada. Abochornada sólo le gritó –¡Lo siento! –y de un portazo despareció detrás de la puerta, volándole un poco el cabello a Kakashi.

Destanteada y con sus cosas ya guardadas, Sakura se puso lo primero que vio, la ropa que se había quitado antes de bañarse y le abrió la puerta con más disculpas –Lo siento mucho... –le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, con los cachetes aun rosados.

Kakashi se rió por debajo de la máscara, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura porque la luna se reflejaba en el rostro de él y todas sus expresiones eran delatadas, pero esa risa avergonzó más a la muchacha. Él siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la ventana, donde se detuvo y sentó en el marco, con una pierna colgando desde el segundo piso y otra acariciando las cortinas mientras la balanceaba.

–Sólo quería despedirme de ti, ya sabes, no te veré en un buen tiempo... –le dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno –pero espero que no sea tanto como este... –abrió los ojos y volteó a verla acusatoriamente –de vez en cuando envíame una carta. Quiero saber que estás bien, Haru.

–Lo siento. –respondió Sakura cabizbaja y sentada en su cama, sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de reprocharle, no se excusaría, pero por lo menos debía intentar hacerlo entender el razonamiento de ella –No quiero que pienses que soy una mal agradecida, porque es todo lo contrario. El señor Sakumo y tú me trataron mejor de lo que merecía... –puso su mano derecha en la colcha de la cama y la apretó hasta arrugarla. No le gustaba recordar aquellos días –pero corrías peligro si me quedaba...

–¿Y tú no corrías peligro si te ibas sola? –Kakashi la interrumpió quitando su mirada de ella, recargando su espalda en el marco de la ventana para no verla.

–Lo siento... –le respondió en un susurro –pero-pero no quería que pasara algo por mi culpa... –dijo apenas con la voz entrecortada –especialmente a ti –dijo limpiándose los ojos antes de que las lágrimas le escurrieran.

–Discúlpame Haru, –habló Kakashi aun sentado en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición. Seguía aun sin verla –no es forma de...

–Perdon, tal vez no debí de haberme ido, –Sakura se hallaba parada a un lado de Kakashi, con su mano en el hombro de él –pero era en la única solución que pude pensar.

–Haru, no desaparezcas otra vez...

...

Sakura había empacado sus escasas pertenecías, y dejado su cuarto como si nadie lo hubiera habitado. Parada en su cuarto, lista para marcharse echó sus ganas de quedarse por la ventana y se sacudió aquella torpeza que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿En qué pensaba? Era por lo que había esperado estas semanas, no debía desanimarse. Además, Kakashi le había encomendado un favor, y planeaba cumplir con las expectaciones que él tenía de ella. Había disfrutado su estancia, pero ahora le tocaba continuar su camino.

El sol aún no despertaba, pero ellos ya hacían su camino a las afueras de la residencia Hatake, transportados en una carreta. Niji iba guardado en su jaula, no debían llamar la atención, y la escribana cubrían su cabello.

La muchacha había intentado sacarle platica muy temprano por la mañana.

–Buenos días Sasuke –lo saludó con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de entusiasmo –¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

Él al escucharla hablar mientras salía por la puerta de la casa detuvo su paso y giró su cabeza, viendo detrás de su hombro derecho.

–Bien –le respondió continuando con su camino hacia la salida.

–¿Viste a las aves? Se parecían mucho a...

–Sí –la interrumpió con ella aún detrás de él.

–Ya veo... –respondió Sakura con una voz apenas audible hasta para ella, tal vez y había sido sólo un pensamiento.

La escribana apresuró su paso y se le adelantó a él, siendo ella la primera en abordar el coche.

Sakura permaneció callada durante el trayecto, despidiéndose en silencio del paisaje. Mientras que Sasuke se dedicó a analizar el papel que sostenía en ambas manos, casi queriendo plasmar la imagen por siempre en sus recuerdos.

Sentados uno frente al otro. Con la vista ocupada. Con la mente ausente. Y los ojos perdidos en tantos caminos.

En los pocos escenarios que se planteó, este ni le había cruzado por la cabeza.

–Llegaron –les anunció el cochero deteniéndose en una de las áreas más pobladas y con comerció de la aldea.

Ambos viajaban con equipaje ligero. La escribana se había marchado de la casa de Kakashi Hatake con lo mismo con lo que había llegado, salvo a un poco de dinero extra que necesitaba para el camino, el cual ella se había negado a aceptar, pero terminó tomándolo al ser convencida que era algo de su paga adelantada. Y Sasuke cargaba una mochila mediana, con las cosas más esenciales, acorde a él.

–Necesito comprar unas cosas para el resto del viaje –le informó Sasuke doblando el mapa. La muchacha asentó la cabeza y le siguió los pasos a un lado de él. –¿Te hace falta algo? –le preguntó mientras buscaba con la vista aquel local.

–No... –respondió ella, escapándosele un bostezo.

Caminaron un par de metros, pero Sakura fue detenida por su olfato, el cual le rogaba por entrar en aquel local de aromas esquicitos. Sasuke notó que ella dejó de seguirle el paso, y se giró a verla confundido

–No tardaré mucho –le dijo –espérame ahí.

Sakura se limitó a asentar con la cabeza, teniendo un pie ya dentro del local.

–Pan... –susurró echándole miradas a las vitrinas del lugar –huele a la casa de Kakashi...

–¿Qué le ofrezco? –le preguntó un joven asomándose detrás de la vitrina, con una sonrisa amigable.

–¡Ah! –soltó un pequeño gritó Sakura, retrocediendo en un brinco.

–No quise espantarla –se disculpó nervioso, sosteniendo aun la sonrisa.

Quería cubrirse la cara de la vergüenza, pero recordaba que estaba trabajando, y si un cliente le veía tocarse el rostro y después despacharles el pan... hasta despedido podía salir.

–Mmm... –se puso a analizar de izquierda a derecha la vitrina llena de diferentes panes –¿Cuál te gusta a ti? –le preguntó aun viendo la vitrina.

–Este –le respondió a punto de abrí la puertilla frente a él, pero se detuvo al escuchar el parloteo de un ave.

–¡Comida, comida, comida! –repetía Niji una y otra vez.

El joven alzó la mirada, y observó la jaula que llevaba Sakura cubierta por una manta.

–Señorita, no puede entrar con animales, lo siento –se disculpó apenado –Pero si gusta comprar algo dígame y se lo traigo de inmediato. Sólo tendría que esperarme afuera, lo lamento.

–No lo sabía, discúlpeme... –respondió Sakura desanimaba. Al parecer se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama –entré sin darme cuenta... el olor era delicioso... –la muchacha se dio la media vuelta para salir del local, cuando fue detenida por la voz de un anciano.

–¡Espere señorita! ¿Acaso no es usted Haru, Haru Hatake...? –la llamó tratando de alcanzarla desde el fondo del local, batallando para salir con las mesas interpuestas en su camino.

Al escuchar aquel nombre salió disparada del lugar. ¿Cómo sabía aquel hombre? Ella llevaba su cabello cubierto...

Y al dar la media vuelta en su escape chocó contra el pecho de una persona, cayendo así al suelo, junto con Niji en su casita de metal, y haciendo que la otra persona se tambaleara por la rapidez del golpe.

–¡Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio! –se escuchaba decir a Niji desde la jaula, revoloteando sus alas por el susto.

–¡Lo siento mucho! –exclamó Sakura completamente colorada del rostro, tomando la jaula a un lado de ella, y poniéndose de pie al instante, sin ni siquiera sacudirse el polvo de sus prendas.

–¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó la otra persona deteniéndola del hombro cuando ella ya estaba lista para echarse a correr.

Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida y vio a Sasuke. Regresó su mirada hacia el local y se dio cuenta que el anciano ya estaba afuera. Miró una vez a su compañero y se fue apresurada, sin decirle nada. Pero en su rostro todo estaba dicho, que las palabras no hacían falta.

–¡Joven! –lo llamó el anciano con la respiración alterada –¿Usted conoce a aquella muchacha? Es Haru Hatake, ¿verdad?

Sasuke dejó que ella se fuera y dirigió su mirada al señor que tenía frente a él.

-La está confundiendo, se llama Sakura -le respondió con seriedad, retomando el camino por el que la pelirrosa se había escabullido.


	4. ¿Para qué te contrataron?

**¿Para qué te contrataron?**

Llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles y las viviendas. Uno al lado del otro en silencio casi absoluto, escuchándose de vez en cuando el parloteo de Niji y las pisadas de ellos. Sasuke se encontraba una vez más absorto en el papel que cargaba consigo en ambas manos, le echaba una última mirada antes de guardarlo en su mochila.

Con el estómago vacío y sin ningún tipo de alimento, empezaron a sentir hambre, y a pesar de que el rugir de sus estómagos los delataba, ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna.

El sol empezaba a elevarse, y otra media hora había trascurrido. El fresco de la mañana empezaba a desvanecerse, y los rayos ya les calentaba la espalda.

Sumergida en su memoria, la escribana se encontraba divagando en los recuerdos que se escapaban del pasado. Abriendo heridas a lo largo del camino. ¿Cuándo sanarían? E incluso se preguntaba si algún día lo harían. Despertar y no sentirlo nunca más, pensando que la vida sería más sencilla si uno pudiera saber cuando se está equivocando.

Por supuesto que no se echaría para atrás.

Simplemente no había empezado con el pie derecho, comenzando con su compañero, a quien pensaba conocer un poco… pero era muy distinto a lo que ella recordaba unos meses atrás. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez ella había hecho o dicho algo que no había sido de su agrado. Algún acto, algún comentario, algo que ella no sabía.

Una vez más volvió a gruñir el estómago de la muchacha, llegando el ruido hasta los oídos de Sasuke, dándole él una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

–En poco llegaremos a otra área de comercio. Comeremos ahí. –le comentó, apresurando un poco más el paso. –Deberías dejarlo extender un poco las alas.

–No creo que sea lo mejor –respondió Sakura mirándolo apenada, imaginando que él pensaba mal de ella al no dejar volar a Niji. Pero prometía no ser mala dueña.

En menos de medio kilómetro el área comenzaba a verse más poblada, y con muchísima más gente transitando las calles, volvía a animarse el paisaje.

Se acomodó el chal, asegurándose de cubrir bien su cabello, recuperó la postura y pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, siguiéndole el paso a Sasuke, después de que él había entrado en un local de ramen.

–¿No crees que sería mejor comer algo menos pesado? –le preguntó Sakura dudosa, tomando asiento frente a él en la mesa –Puede que nos digan algo por Niji… –insistió tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Sasuke, miraba detenidamente el menú, escaneándolo de arriba hacia abajo. No tenía demasiadas palabras escritas, eran más bien dibujos de los platillos.

–No, no lo creo –le respondió retirando la vista del menú para verla a ella, y colocándolo en la mesa. Las mismas palabras que ella le había dado –¿Estás lista? –le preguntó, buscando a alguien que les tomara la orden.

–No, aun no… –respondió tomando de inmediato el menú por primera vez, buscando algo de su agrado al ver que el mesero se aproximaba a su mesa.

–Voy a pedir para los dos –habló Sasuke –ve a lavarte las manos para ir yo después –le dijo retomando su vista en el menú.

Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke, y se levantó de su asiento.

–Gracias –le dijo marchándose en busca del baño.

Ese sí se parecía más al Sasuke que había conocido en Konoha, serio, reservado, y para nada lucía estar fastidiado. Así lo recordaba a él.

Encontró el baño al final y entró a lavarse las manos.

En instantes salió del pequeño cuarto, y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke parado frente a la puerta, cargando las cosas de ella en un hombro, y las de él en el otro, sosteniendo la jaula de Niji del asa.

–No creí haberme tardado tanto…

–Salgamos por la puerta trasera –le susurró Sasuke, inclinándose a la oreja de ella.

–¿Pero qué…? –preguntó la escribana tratando de encontrar la mesa donde se habían sentado ellos.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo sin darle explicación alguna y la llevó hasta la salida que era sólo para los empleados. Sakura le hacía preguntas al no comprender sus acciones, pero él no le respondía ninguna. Atravesaron un callejón, hasta encontrarse nuevamente en la calle principal, dejando tras sus espaldas aquel local.

–¿Por qué nos fuimos? ¿Qué pasó? –volvió a preguntarle la pelirrosa, deteniendo el paso y zafándose del agarre. No dispuesta a continuar sin dialogar primero.

–Eso mismo te preguntó yo –le exigió Sasuke, aun mirando detrás de ellos.

Le entregó a Niji, y continuó caminando hacia al norte.

–Viajaremos en carruaje, al menos hasta que salgamos de esta aldea –le informó, caminando más de prisa.

–Pensé que utilizaríamos el dinero en emergencias –le contradijo Sakura, empezando a caminar a un lado de él, viéndole con confusión.

–Entonces dime quién te está persiguiendo –le dijo, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

–Nadie, nos está siguiendo –respondió aun más confundida.

–¿Nos? –preguntó retóricamente –te aseguro que no es a mí a quien buscan.

Para suerte de ambos encontraron un establecimiento grande de carruajes no muy lejos del restaurante de ramen. Sasuke pagó el más económico que les ofrecieron, y continuaron con su camino, a una velocidad mucho más rápida.

Apenas se habían acomodado en sus asientos cuando Sasuke con sus manos sacaba algo de su mochila. Le extendió la mano a Sakura y le entregó un _onigiri_.

–Esto tendrá que ser suficiente hasta que lleguemos a la próxima aldea. –le dijo. Sacando uno para él también –Al atardecer saldremos de aquí y llegaremos a un área poco frecuentada. Por la mañana continuamos y estaremos en la aldea de la Palma. –le explicó el corto plan.

Al bajar el sol se podían ver a lo lejos las puertas que conformaban la salida de la aldea, y las escoltas que la resguardaban.

El coche pasó por una inspección ligera y rápida, y al cabo de unos minutos se hallaban bajando del carruaje, dirigiéndose al hostal donde pasarían la noche. No era una aldea grande ni muy conocida, justo lo que necesitaba.

–Una habitación con dos camas –le pidió Sasuke al dueño del hostal.

Después de registrarse y pagar por la noche de estadía, los dos muchachos fueron escoltados hasta su habitación. Cada uno se recostó en su cama, hasta que el rugir de la mañana volvió a hacerse presente.

–Iré a ver qué hay de comer –dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama.

–Te acompaño –se ofreció la muchacha, dejando sus cosas a un lado a la cama, y buscando su chal sobre el buró que compartían.

–Es mejor que te quedes –se negó –y pienses en lo que te dije –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

¿Pero quién se creía él dándole órdenes a ella? Nadie había votado por él para líder cascarrabias. Eran compañeros, no jefe y subordinado.

Además, ¿qué debía contarle? Su vida personal sólo era de ella.

Nadie los estaba siguiendo, se repetía una y otra vez. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que alguien dudaba de ella, y todo era más fácil cuando sólo se dedicaba a prestar sus servicios como escribana. Regresar al sur no parecía haber sido tan buena idea, pero no podía hacer ya nada el respecto, y si alguien la había visto nada iba a cambiar ese echo.

No quería mentirle a Sasuke, era su compañero, y ambos iban a donde mismo, con la misma determinación. Pero abrir las heridas del pasado dolía, y no traía nada bueno más que dolor, y un remordimiento que la carcomía por dentro. Todavía pesaba demasiado en su conciencia, estaba resignada que así sería.

Mientras ciertos rostros se marcaban aún más en su memoria, otros parecían desvanecerse más cada día.

No quería exponerlo a él y que lo asociaran con ella. No otra persona, no volvería a pasar lo mismo. Por eso mismo se había marchado, por eso mismo había desaparecido. Por eso mismo era mejor no hacer amigos… o tal vez sólo no regresar al sur… las dos cosas iban de la mano, pensaba ella.

Buscó entre sus cosas ropa interior para aprovechar y darse un baño rápido antes de que regresara Sasuke.

…

El restaurante situado en el primer piso del hostal se hallaba lleno, y supuso que conseguir comida tomaría más de lo que había pensado.

Se abrió el paso entre la muchedumbre, chocando con algunas personas que estaban un poco pasadas de copas. Algunas le sonreían y otras simplemente le daban un medio gruñido, pero el ignoraba todo porque lo único que quería hacer era llegar a pedir la comida y poderse ir a descansar.

El menú se veía sencillo, pero tratando de mantener los gastos al mínimo ordenó el platillo más económico para cada uno. Y alrededor de 15 minutos después le entregaron la comida en dos bolsas de papel color marrón. No tomarían nada, porque brazos extras no tenía, y no pensaba volver a bajar con todo ese gentío.

Subió al segundo piso con ambos manos ocupadas, y al acercarse a su habitación se disponía a tocar la puerta con su pie. Sin embargo, fue recibido por un fuerte portazo que lo tiró hasta el suelo, soltando las dos bolsas y regando la comida por el suelo.

El impacto había sido tan fuerte que el golpe lo desorientó, pero no más de tres segundos, y le sorprendió que la puerta no se hubiese trozado, por lo contrario, se había vuelto a cerrar por el rebote.

Pensando que había sido obra de Sakura se levantó del suelo en un instante. Tomó la perilla de la puerta molesto y la abrió de un jalón.

–Espero que el hambre se te haya ido, porque lo echaste todo al…

Pero lo que sus ojos veían lo hicieron reaccionar más rápido de lo que tardó en levantarse del suelo.

Bajó su mano izquierda a su pantalón, y de ahí saco tres _kunais_ que lanzó con puntería exacta a sus blancos.

Las primeras dos fueron a dar a las muñecas del hombre que tenía a la escribana aprisionada contra la pared. La mejilla derecha de ella, al igual que sus costillas sentían el frío de la pared, pues su cuerpo sólo era cubierto por un camisón delgado, y el brazo derecho lo tenía torcido detrás de su espalda.

Las dos navajas rozaron las muñecas del hombre, haciendo que soltara el agarre que tenía en el cabello de la pelirrosa, soltando un gruñido, pero simplemente aflojando el agarre que ejercía él en el brazo de la muchacha.

Y la última kunai rozó la frente del otro individuo, quien se hallaba de cuclillas en el suelo, husmeando con rapidez en las pertenencias de Sakura, lanzando las cosas por todos lados. La velocidad y el filo le cortaron la mitad del flequillo, e hizo que le escurriera un fino hilo rojo sobre el tabique de la nariz.

Captando así con eficacia la atención de todos los presentes.

–La próxima irá directo a sus cabezas –los sentenció Sasuke parado bajo el marco de la puerta, con otro par de _kunais_ ya en ambas manos, apuntando a los dos hombres.

El tipo más robusto, quien tenía a Sakura en sus manos la retiró de la pared, la atrajo hacia él jalándola del cabello y la soltó del brazo. Zafó de un tirón la _kunai_ que había quedado clavada en la pared y la dirigió al cuello de la muchacha.

–No queremos nada contigo, es ella a quien buscamos –habló por primera vez el hombre que tenía a Sakura, retrocediendo hacia atrás.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, examinando a los intrusos de pies a cabeza, y sus alrededores. Avanzó a paso lento hacia el hombre robusto, aun sin bajar las _kunais _que apuntaba a ambos.

–Sólo lo diré una vez más. –dijo parado a dos metros de distancia –La próxima ira directo a sus…

–No –lo interrumpió Sakura –i-iré con ellos –le dijo a Sasuke, con la mirada fija en las _kunais_ que él sostenía.

El pelinegro no la contradijo, ni objetó, sólo la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar cual sería el próximo movimiento.

–Es lo más sensato. –dijo el hombre bajando la _kunai_ del cuello de ella, sin soltar el agarre en su cabello –Vamos, Ruji – le habló a su compañero en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sakura apenas dejó de sentir el filo en su garganta y aprovechó el momento para desencajar con ambas manos la otra _kunai_ de la pared. El hombre intentó jalarla del cabello al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer, pero no había sido lo suficientemente ágil, y terminó con el arma encajada en la pierna derecha.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor y aventó a la muchacha contra la puerta del baño.

Perdiendo la fuerza en su pierna derecha, también desapareció su equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás tratando de sostenerse de algo. Lo único que sus manos encontraron torpemente fueron las cortinas de la ventana, las cuales jaló y se trajo consigo mismo al suelo, terminando enredado en ellas, y rematando con un golpe en la cabeza con el tubo de éstas, quedando inconsciente.

Su compañero, un poco más bajo de estatura y delgado de complexión, no desaprovechó la conmoción. Dio un par de saltos entre las camas hasta llegar a la pelirrosa y se abalanzó sobre ella. Una mano recargada en la puerta, sosteniendo el cabello de ella, y la otra apuntando la _kunai_ nuevamente a su cuello.

–¡Esto no era personal, mocosa, pero lo acabas de hacer! –dijo exaltado.

La escribana vio la cara de desquicio que el hombre tenía y se asustó al ver cómo le escurría poca sangre de la nariz.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y aunque más pegada a la puerta no podía estar, lo intentó girando su cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana, sin importar que le jalara el cabello. Sintió un líquido tibio caer en su mejilla y abrió los ojos al instante.

–Pensé que la próxima sería mi cabeza –habló burlándose sin quitar la mirada de Sakura, quien lo veía con terror.

No les daría el gusto de verlo en dolor, la navaja encajada en su mano y clavada en la puerta dolía menos que una humillación.

Sasuke no respondió nada ante aquel comentario, y continuó avanzando, con el último _kunai_ en su mano. Ignoró la presencia de aquel hombre, y rasgó de forma horizontal la puerta del baño, liberando así a la muchacha del agarre de aquel hombre.

–¿A dónde creen que van? –les preguntó el tipo con la mano todavía clavada, pero zafándose con la ayuda de la otra.

Sasuke vio la rapidez con la que el hombre se acercaba a ellos y empujó a Sakura afuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir ellos.

No teniendo la libertad de poder pelear sin preocuparse por el bienestar de la muchacha y de llamar mucho la atención al causar un alboroto, con lo poco que pudo pensar en segundos la tomó del brazo, y al ver la punta de la kunai desde afuera, jaló a la escribana para sacarla del trance y que echara a andar sus piernas.

Bajaron con rapidez las escaleras, aunque Sakura casi tropezó en el último escalón al escuchar al hombre gritar detrás de ellos desde el segundo piso.

–¡Aún no terminamos!

Ninguno de los dos muchachos se detuvo para verle la cara. Sasuke sólo le jaló el brazo a la pelirrosa e hicieron su camino a la salida del hostal, no sin antes ambos ser rozados por una kunai en el hombro derecho, pero recibiendo Sasuke una más en su espalda.

Sin dejar de correr soltó del brazo a la muchacha, se deshizo de la kunai en su espalda de un tirón, y la aventó al piso.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un área menos transitada, donde los árboles se encargaban de esconderlos de aquel par de ojos que los perseguían, y la oscuridad de la noche los hacía perderse entre la maleza del bosque. Se detuvieron a los pocos minutos de haber huido, ya que Sakura necesitaba detenerse a recuperar su respiración.

–¿Quiénes son esos tipos? –le preguntó Sasuke a la muchacha dándole la espalda, mientras trataba de descifrar qué camino debían tomar.

–Realmente no lo sé, pero…

–Sabes, ya no me importa eso ahorita, –la interrumpió Sasuke –tu cara no intimida a nadie… –prosiguió, presionando su mano contra su hombro derecho –¿pero en qué problemas te metiste? –dijo al último casi en un susurro, no siendo audible para ella.

Sakura con la cabeza gacha no sabía qué responder. Ni siquiera si debía responder algo o simplemente quedarse callada, escuchando el regaño totalmente fundamentado de Sasuke.

Sin mapa, sin brújula, y con las estrellas siendo tapadas por las copas de los árboles estaban perdidos. Su equipaje lo habían dejado atrás, junto con todo lo que poseían. La situación no se podía poner peor.

Sasuke empezó a caminar, guiándose por los escasos rayos de luna que se infiltraban a través de los árboles, esperando ir en la dirección correcta, cuando a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que el rozón en su hombro le dolía más que la herida en su espalda.

Fue ahí que recordó aquel pequeño detalle del cual no se había percatado.

–Sakura –la llamó parando en secó, volteando hacia atrás para verla –¿por qué no me has dicho que te duele el hombro derecho?

La muchacha abrió los ojos en asombro. No comprendía como es que él había notado el malestar en el rostro de ella, estaba segura que lo había escondido bien, más aparte le venía dando la espalda a ella.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, él se le adelantó.

–La _kunai_ que nos rozó cuando íbamos de salida tenía veneno. –se sentó en el piso cruzado de piernas –Tenemos que extraerlo –le dijo mirándola hacia arriba, pues ella aun seguía de pie a un lado de él.

–Sólo conozco un poco de primeros auxilios… –respondió la muchacha sentándose a un lado de él.

–Esto es sencillo, –se quitó su poncho y se arremangó la manga de su playera –yo lo haré primero para que veas. Debes de quedarte quieta y no moverte.

Y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sin la necesidad de tener que batallar con la ropa de la muchacha, pues carecía de ella en esos momentos, tomó el brazo de ella y puso su boca en el hombro de ella, succionando el veneno con su boca.

La escribana cerró sus ojos ya que le dolía un poco, y giró su cabeza al lado contrario de él. Sasuke escupió el liquido y repitió el proceso una vez más.

–Era poco veneno y no era tan letal –le informó limpiándose su boca con el cuello de su playera –eso debería ser suficiente.

Sakura movió un poco su hombro en círculos y se hincó a un lado de Sasuke para hacer lo mismo.

Tomó el brazo de él y succionó el veneno de su hombro. A diferencia de ella, el pelinegro tenía un semblante de serenidad, pero la segunda vez que la muchacha repitió el procedimiento no puedo evitar moverse, girando su rostro al lado contrario de la escribana, zafándose del agarre de ella.

Sakura escupió el veneno de su boca y se dirigió a verlo con cara de reproche.

–Dijiste que no debíamos movernos.

–Me mordiste muy fuerte –le respondió mirando al suelo mientras se bajaba la manga para cubrirse el brazo.

–¡Claro que no! –se defendió la pelirrosa levantándose del suelo, sacudiéndose el camisón que llevaba puesto.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

Sakura al ver que no tenía opciones se quedó parada en el mismo sitió del que se había levantado y después se sentó.

–A ningún lado.

Una vez sentada en el suelo se acostó, y se acomodó en posición fetal, con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, sirviéndole de almohada. Apenas y cerró sus ojos cuando algo le había sido arrojado a la cara.

–Tapate, –le dijo Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados –te puedes enfermar.

Sakura tomó el objeto con ambas manos y lo extendió para darse cuenta que era el poncho de él.

–Gracias, estoy bien así. No hace mucho frío –le respondió extendiéndole la mano para que lo tomara. No agregaría otra deuda más a la lista.

–No tenemos dinero para medicina. Es más, no tenemos dinero para nada… –le dijo el pelinegro, esperando que la culpa la hiciera hablar un poco del suceso anterior.

Al no poder refutar aquel reclamo se puso el poncho y se hecho nuevamente al suelo, viendo fijamente como Sasuke descansaba tan tranquilo.

No era justo, ella sabía que él no merecía pasar la noche en el bosque, y que todas sus pertenencias se hubieran extraviado.

–Los escribanos no somos del todo bienvenidos en el sur –le comentó la muchacha.

Y después de escasos segundos, al no recibir algún comentario por parte de él cerró sus ojos.

–¿Y quién es Haru? –preguntó Sasuke.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos nuevamente, pero él aún los tenía cerrados.

–Es un nombre del pasado –le respondió dándole la espalda.

–Pensé que tu nombre era Sakura.

–Y lo es –respondió con algo de confusión ante aquella pregunta.

–Haru Hatake… –volvió a mencionar Sasuke –Tienes un apellido de prestigio ¿por qué no lo usas?

–Porque sólo trae problemas –respondió en voz baja, pero el muchacho tenía unos oídos muy agudos.

–¿Sakura o Haru? –le preguntó enderezando su postura, mirando fijamente el cabello de la pelirrosa.

Le había dado un mal corte, pero habían salido casi ilesos de aquella situación.

La escribana sintió un escalofrió recorrerla del cuello hasta los pies, y juraría que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Bruscamente se giró y tocó el suelo donde creyó se hallaba alguien. Miró a todos lado y después dirigió su vista a Sasuke, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

–Sakura… –le respondió con trémulo, recargándose en el mismo tronco que él.

–Descansa, yo haré guardia –le dijo el pelinegro. Pensando ella que finalmente había abierto sus ojos.

–¿Para qué te contrataron? –le preguntó Sakura a su compañero.

–Para entrenar –le respondió acomodando su postura.

Con la rodilla flexionada y su brazo izquierdo apoyado en ésta. Manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente.

–¿Y a ti? –le preguntó a ella.

–Para enseñar. –dijo riéndose levemente –Ya no serás mi único alumno –aunque, con las rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos apoyados en ellas, se cubría casi la mitad del rostro.

–Entonces aprenderán pronto –comentó poniéndose de pie. Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a ella.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Sakura tomando el arma, viendo cómo se alejaba él.

–Haré una ronda para asegurarme que no animales cercas –respondió alejándose cada vez más.

–Voy contigo –protestó la muchacha poniéndose de pie al no querer quedarse sola nuevamente, pues la última vez no le había ido para nada bien.

–Y también necesito ir al baño… –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Sin más opciones volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Con la kunai en la mano la movió en diferentes ángulos, viendo como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la navaja, creando un destello en las hojas de los árboles.

"_¿Qué son?" _

"_Es una kunai, y ésta es una shuriken" _

"_Están muy filosas, me puedo cortar" _

"_No si practicas" _

"_Pero no necesito usarlas" _

"_Ese es el truco… debes aprender a usarlas, esperando que jamás necesites hacerlo"_

"_Sakura…" _

–Sakura…

Y de un suspiro hondo salió de lo más profundo de sus sueños, escuchando que la llamaban y la sacudían del hombro. Con las manos entrelazadas en la _kunai _la apuntó a lo primero que voy al abrir los ojos.

–Ten cuidado. –le dijo Sasuke esperando a que se la entregara. –Ya es hora de irnos. La aldea de las palmas no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Sakura se levanto del suelo y se percató de que el sol todavía no salía por completo, pero el cielo ya se estaba aclarando. Lanzó un bostezo al aire, que cubrió con una de sus manos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y estiró sus brazos lo más alto que pudo. Sacudiéndose el poco cansancio que le quedaba.

–Toma –Sasuke sacó un paquete envuelto en papel blanco debajo de su brazo y se lo entregó a la escribana.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó llena de curiosidad, dándole vueltas de izquierda a derecha.

–Algo que te hace falta. –le respondió dejándola atrás –Te espero más adelante, no tardes mucho.

La muchacha rompió la envoltura del paquete, y de éste sacó una prenda que extendió. Lo observó por un momento y se preguntó si Sasuke pensaba que ella era un hombre, o que la ropa de mujer simplemente no le favorecía a ella. Pero después sacudió su cabeza, deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos.

–Pero estos overoles le quedan a Sasuke… no a mí –dijo entre risas. Por supuesto que le tenía gratitud. –Gracias.


	5. El hogar de los niños de la Palma

**El hogar de los niños de la Palma**

Y sin nada que colgarse ni que cargar, ambos caminaron lo que les restaba del camino hasta que llegaron a la aldea de la Palma. Todo parecía estar tranquilo en aquel lugar, nadie reconocía a Sakura, y mucho menos nadie los perseguía.

–Realmente lo siento… –se disculpaba Sakura con la cabeza gacha, caminando aun lado de él.

Empezaba a sentir el hambre dentro de ella, pero no se sentía con el derecho de decir algo. Sasuke no hizo comentario alguno y continúo caminando al mismo paso. Miró con rapidez de izquierda a derecha por el rabillo de sus ojos, y apresuró un poco más su paso.

–Tal vez si ofrezco mis servicios de… –empezó a idear la pelirrosa –pero vas caminado muy rápido –le reclamó de igual manera siguiéndole el paso. –Te decía, tal vez si…

Pero la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar al chocar con la espalda de su compañero, y se hizo a su costado derecho para ver por qué se habían detenido.

"_Se solicita escribano. Paga justa, comida y hospedaje. Interesados presentarse a…"_

Así empezaba el anuncio que ambos leyeron.

–¿No decías que los escribanos no son muy bien recibidos en el sur? –preguntó Sasuke con escepticismo en la oferta.

–Es una historia complicada, –respondió la muchacha arrancando el anuncio de la pared para guardárselo en uno de los bolsillos de su overol –unos nos detestan… otros nos aprecian…

No seguro si fuera buena idea hacerle caso al anuncio, Sasuke siguió a Sakura. Lo más seguro era continuar con su trayecto, aunque era cierto que necesitaban dinero. El poco que le había sobrado al comprar la comida la noche anterior no sería suficiente para el resto del camino que les faltaba por recorrer.

Además, creía conocer aquella necesidad de solicitar a un escribano.

Y aunque todo mundo llevaba vidas diferente, todos debían tener a una persona especial; un padre, una madre, un hermano, una amiga, un abuelo, un esposo o esposa… al menos a alguien debían tener. ¿Qué habría echo él sin poder saber cuál había sido la suerte de su madre?

No recordaba cuándo había sido la ultima carta que le envió, pero estaba seguro de que eran pocos meses. Después de ser reclutado sabía que ya no podría estar en comunicación con ella. Era un riesgo realmente innecesario. Pronto iba a regresar por ella.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sakura volteando a verlo de lado –estás mas callado de lo usual.

–He dormido poco –se talló uno de sus ojos y se le adelantó a la pelirrosa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y el primero en tocar había sido Sasuke.

–Venimos por lo del anuncio… –dijo Sakura intentando sacar el papel de entre uno de sus bolsillos, poniéndose un poco nerviosa al no encontrarlo. –Lo traía conmigo… –decía palpándose con desesperación todos los bolsillos.

–No se preocupe señorita, pasen. –se hizo a un lado con una reverencia para abrirles el camino.

El camino era guiado por piedras de diferentes tamaños, incrustadas en el suelo. Era un pasillo largo, totalmente techado, pero sin paredes, sólo postes que detenían firmemente el techo.

Adentro, las risas resonaban alrededor, los gritos abundaban, y las sombras en el suelo, pertenecientes a unos pequeños cuerpos, se movían con rapidez. Pelotas rodaban por el suelo, cometas de colores adornaban el cielo, y un par de aviones de papel estaban a punto de encajarse en el cabello de los dos jóvenes.

–¡Perdón! –gritó apenada una niña al pasar corriendo frente a ellos, mientras jalaba de ambos brazos a los culpables de tal incidente, dos pequeñines mucho más chicos que ella.

–Bienvenidos a El hogar de los niños de la Palma –les dijo el anciano sonriendo, mientras les quitaba los aviones del cabello –Les pido que los disculpen, son sólo niños… –soltó en un suspiro.

Todo el frente era césped, hasta que topaba con el edificio principal, donde ambas puertas fueron abiertas para ellos.

–Me llamo Hiruzen, –se presentó mientras caminaba frente a ellos –y soy el encargado de esta vivienda.

Un hogar limpio e impecable, daba la impresión de que lo que pasaba afuera, no era permitido a dentro. Reluciente y pulcro, pero sin nada ostentoso.

–Me alegra demasiado que por fin nos haya llegado un escribano –expresó con gran entusiasmo el anciano.

Los tres continuaron avanzando por el mismo pasillo, aunque ya adentro del lugar.

–Me imagino que lamentablemente sólo están de paso, –comentó mientras subían las escaleras, manteniéndose ambos callados detrás de él –pero el tiempo que puedan quedarse les estaré muy agradecido, ¿podría saber por cuánto tiempo contaré con sus servicios?

–Tres días –respondió Sasuke.

–Un día –y aunque Sakura y su compañero hablaron al unísono, la respuesta no fue unánime.

Ambos giraron a verse queriendo decir algo más, pero se contuvieron, aunque no por mucho, pues el anciano detuvo sus pasos al girar hacia atrás, pensando que había escuchado mal.

Un silencio de no más de tres segundos se hizo presente en el ambiente, y presionados bajo la mirada del hombre de cabello blanco, volvieron a hablar.

–Tres días –respondió el muchacho, posando su mano en el hombro de Sakura, dándole a entender que el continuaría la conversación.

El anciano formó una tenue sonrisa de nostalgia en el rostro, y prosiguió su camino.

–Esta será su habitación. –les informó, deslizando la puerta corrediza, al llegar al final del pasillo del segundo piso –Detestaría imponer, así que los dejo para que puedan hablar. Al mediodía se sirve la comida, y ahí podremos hablar de los trabajos que hará. –continuó hablando, dirigiéndose únicamente a Sasuke –Si desean tomar un baño, cuentan con uno propio –dijo señalando una puerta al final del cuarto. –Siéntanse libres de recorrer el lugar si así lo desean. Los veré en la comida –se retiró con una reverencia, volviendo a deslizar la puerta al salir del lugar.

–Creó que tiene una idea errónea, –empezó a hablar Sasuke –me hablaba a mí como si fuera… –pero se detuvo al ver como su compañera tenía sus ojos y toda su atención puesta en la cama.

–Creo que eso no fue en lo único que se equivocó –comentó Sakura riéndose con nerviosismo.

Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

–El piso de una habitación es mejor que el suelo en el bosque.

Y después de entrar al baño cerró la puerta de madera. Por lo poco que pudo observar, el lugar le resultaba demasiado familiar, que a pesar de que sólo pensaba que un día sería suficiente, terminó cediendo ante algo diferente.

Abrió la llave de la tina, y dejó que el chorro de agua tibia corriera. Sólo buscaba despejarse por un momento, después lidiaría con Sakura y sus trivialidades; una cama era lo de menos.

…

Había decidido tomarle la palabra al anciano, y tan pronto como su compañero la dejó sola en la habitación, decidió ir a merodear en el jardín que se alcanzaba a apreciar desde la ventana abierta, donde el aire fresco corría, trayendo consigo demasiados aromas refrescantes, y las risas de los niños le contagiaban la alegría.

Estando detrás de esa ventana, observando aquella escena, le hacía creer que aquel anciano estaba haciendo un trabajo magnifico. En lo absoluto reflejaba lo que pasaba tras la muralla que resguardaba esa gran casa.

El área contaba con una gran variedad de diferentes plantas y flores, que hasta llegó a pensar que podía competir con el jardín de Kakashi, aunque claro, ese era mucho más pequeño en tamaño.

No contaba con ningún tipo de cerca, ni mucho menos algún letrero, sin embargo, ningún niño merodeaba por ahí.

Se encaminó a un montoncito amarillo que divisó a lo lejos, y al llegar se hincó para acariciar los pétalos jaspeados de aquella flor. Juntó su dedo índice y medio, y con la parte exterior de estos acarició con paciencia y delicadeza los pétalos. Nunca antes había visto una flor así, y vaya que había recorrido bastantes lugares a lo largo del país.

–Los tulipanes son muy frágiles –escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Sakura retiró su mano al instante, enrojeciendo su rostro al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad hasta entrometerse en el jardín que parecía indicar que era de la persona detrás de ella.

–Disculpa, –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo sus rodillas con ambas manos para después darse media vuelta –no sabía…

–No te estoy regañando –le sonrió la muchacha –de hecho, te agradezco que hayas sido tan cuidadosa.

–Es hermoso el jardín ¿Es tuyo? –le cuestionó la pelirrosa analizando detenidamente el bello lugar.

–Algo así… –le respondió con orgullo, haciendo que aquel comentario le trajera color a sus mejillas. –No me he presentado, –se disculpó junto con una reverencia –me llamo Ino.

–Sakura –le respondió igualmente con una reverencia, aunque más simple.

–Sakura… –comentó Ino –le hace honor a tu cabello…

A simple vista Ino irradiaba amabilidad y jubilo. Su belleza era notable, y su cabello largo y rubio le recordaba el que ella hasta hace pocos días aún tuvo. La vestimenta que portaba era digna de ella, y el _kanzashi _de gemas en tonalidades azules que adornaba su cabello y se recargaba en su oreja, hacía que sus ojos resaltaran.

–¿Sakura? –la llamó Ino sonrojándose nuevamente. –¿Tengo algo en la cara? –le preguntó empezando a reír.

–Lo siento, es que tus ojos son muy lindos –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

–Ya me lo han dicho. –respondió guiñándole el ojo a la pelirrosa. –Vamos adentro –le sugirió tomándola del brazo.

Despues de atravesar varios arbustos y un patio lleno de niños, la pelirrosa fue apuntada y elogiada por los pequeños, y según los pocos comentarios que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar, a todos les sorprendía el color de su cabello. Al ser todos niños, también le fue evidente la brutal honestidad que tuvieron al dejarle saber entre murmullos que ese corte de cabello no estaba bien hecho. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, Sasuke le había regalado ese corte cuando escaparon del hostal, la noche anterior, y estaba segura que se veía totalmente disparejo, pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ese momento.

"_Buenos días, señorita Ino"_

Escuchó que varios niños saludaban a la muchacha rubia mientras hacían su camino hacia la casa, todos tenían sus rostros iluminados y con sonrisas plasmadas. Era notable que la apreciaban demasiado.

–¿Trabajas aquí, Ino? –le preguntó Sakura mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas en la cocina.

–Algo así… –le respondió sacando dos copas de cristal de una alacena, las dejó sobre la mesa y regresó al mismo lugar por una botella.

–¿Algo así? –volvió a cuestionar la pelirrosa, ladeando su cabeza –lo mismo dijiste del jardín.

–Verás, –empezó a hablar, vertiendo el líquido rojizo en ambas copas –el señor Sarutobi me deja atender el jardín, y dar lecciones de _koto _y _shamisen… _pero jamás podría aceptar que me pagara.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Sakura –yo antes sabia toca el _erhu_ –comentó alegre.

Aquellos días en los que Kakashi la perseguía para practicar no eran más que simples recuerdos. Cómo detestaba el no haber aprovechado todo lo que se le ofreció. De hecho, platicar con Ino le hacía recordar a Kakashi… tenían la misma sonrisa de amabilidad, y le habla con bastante familiaridad a pesar de sólo haberse conocido. Ambos creaban un ambiente que la hacía sentir muy cómoda.

La rubia entrelazó su mano derecha en una de las copas y se la llevó a sus labios, y con la otra empujó con delicadeza el objeto cristalino, hasta dejarlo frente a Sakura. La pelirrosa lo tomó y sin dudar le dio un pequeño sorbo. Sorprendentemente sabía a uvas dulces, y continuó bebiendo de la copa, tenía un sabor esquicito.

–Dentro de poco me casaré, –le confesó Ino a Sakura, bajando la copa, ya vacía, a la mesa –y no sé si podré continuar viniendo…

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Sakura, con toda su atención puesta en la muchacha.

–¿Gustas más? –le ofreció Ino a la pelirrosa, y ella, inadvertida del contenido de lo que bebía, aceptó gustosa, inclinando su copa –Veo que no eres de por aquí, –continuó hablando Ino –¿de dónde vienes? –le preguntó al terminar de servirle la copa –Vi que te acompaña un muchacho muy guapo –le confesó, bebiendo nuevamente.

–Nos dirigimos al norte –respondió Sakura con la mirada clavada en la copa que ella misma sostenía en mano. Se iba con cautela, era importante no hablar de más.

–¿Es tu… guardaespaldas? –le preguntó viéndola de reojo, terminándose el contenido de su copa.

–No, –dijo entre risas –somos compañeros.

–Ya veo… –respondió con perspicacia, tratando de leer a la pelirrosa, queriendo descifrar aquella mirada gacha y ojos nostálgicos –y… ¿qué los hizo detenerse en la Palma?

…

Al terminar su ducha se echó en la cama al no ver rastro de su compañera, al menos gozaría del colchón un poco. Cerró sus ojos para descansar, pero se vio interrumpido por el aleteo de un intruso que ya esperaba en cualquier momento, e incluso se hallaba retrasado un poco.

–¡Sakura, Sakura!

Pero se sorprendió al ver que el ave de la pelirrosa le había ganado al suyo. Se acercó a la ventana, y la guacamaya se acomodó en el hombro de él.

–¿Cómo dijo que te llamabas…? –trató de recordar el muchacho, meditando con sus ojos cerrados.

–¡Sasuke, Sasuke! –chilló el ave casi en su oído, haciendo que el pelinegro sacudiera su cabeza un poco aturdido

–¿Sasuke? –se cuestionó totalmente escéptico a lo que el ave decía, tapándose el oído que casi le reventaba.

Segundos después escuchó unos toquidos en el marco de la puerta corrediza, eran insistentes y cargados de torpeza. Además, había un silencio suficiente para alcanzar a escuchar unos murmullos del otro lado. Sabía que una de las personas afuera era Sakura, pero la otra voz la desconocía. Y antes de abrir la puerta se acercó a la ventana para dejar descansar al ave en el marco de ésta.

Con una mano deslizó la puerta corrediza, cayéndole encima un bulto ya conocido.

–Lo siento mucho, no pensé que tan poco fuera a marearla –se disculpó realmente apenada la muchacha que cargaba del brazo a su compañera.

Sasuke observó de pies a cabeza a la mujer frente a él, sin expresión alguna en el rostro más que seriedad, y ella se intimidó al sentirse examinada.

El muchacho con delicadeza posó sus manos en los hombros de Sakura y la retiró de su pecho. Su rostro estaba rosado, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su respiración era lenta y calmada, sin embargo, podía ver un gesto de bochorno en ella.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el muchacho con seriedad, inclinándose un poco para llegar a la estatura de ella.

–Sólo necesito recostarme… –le respondió tratando de caminar.

–Realmente lo siento… –volvió a disculparse la otra muchacha –creo que nunca antes había probado licor.

Sasuke giró su cabeza para ver hacia la cama y observar a su compañera acostada sobre esta, y no pudo evitar burlarse. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, la dejaría descansar.

–No me sorprende –le respondió empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

…

A pesar de que el país era el mismo, el norte y el sur eran lugares totalmente diferentes. No se refería a su biodiversidad y costumbres, pero a sus leyes e ideales. El sur no era nada estable, mucho menos seguro para ellos.

No lo negaba, extrañaba a sus clientes, viajar de aldea en aldea, y no tener que andarse escondiendo, como si se tratase de algún criminal. Su único error había sido bajar su guardia, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer respecto a su cabello, eso la delataba al instante.

–¿Por qué no bajaste? Acabamos de cenar –le comentó Sasuke al entrar a la habitación y notar que su compañera mantenía sus ojos abiertos, perdidos en el suelo.

–¡¿Cenar?! –soltó en un grito exaltada, levantándose de la cama –¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí? –y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, parecía empezar a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

–Un día y medio –le respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–¡¿Que?! –gritó azorada, parándose como resorte de la cama, yendo hacia la ventana, y en efecto, todo era oscuridad, a excepción de la luna llena y el centenar de estrellas de brillaban desde el cielo.

–Guarda silencio –la regañó Sasuke tapándole la boca –todos ya están dormidos –pero al instante retiró su mano, limpiándose con lentitud en su playera, viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa.

–¡Oh no! Yo no babeo –se defendió, aunque dudosa de si misma pasó la parte exterior de su mano alrededor de sus labios.

Sasuke trató de contener su risa, pero no pudo lograrlo por completo. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de esconder su rostro, y a pesar de que no hubo carcajada alguna por parte de él, el silencio enfureció a la pelirrosa.

–¡Sasuke! –le reclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Alguien vino a visitarte –le dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a la ventana, de donde soltó un chiflido, y desde la ésta, una brisa fresca se hizo presente, despeinándoles un poco el cabello a ambos.

–¡Sakura, Sakura!

–¡Niji! –exclamó la pelirrosa al ver a la guacamaya entrar y revolotear en la habitación –pensé que te había perdido… –le decía mientras le acariciaba su plumaje al acomodarse en el hombro de ella.

–Jamás te va a dejar, siempre va a regresar a ti –le respondió su compañero mientras acomodaba en el suelo lo que parecía ser un futón, en frente de la cama.

–Gracias… –comentó Sakura, sentándose en la orilla de su cama –Niji me ha mantenido compañía por un buen tiempo y me acostumbré a…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un estruendo se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, aunque algo retirado de su habitación. Algo parecía haberse impactado contra el suelo.

Al tensarse un poco el ambiente, Sasuke empezó a razonar.

–Creo fue un jarrón –susurró, al levantarse de su futón.

Sakura se quedó congelada porque después de los últimos dos días sus nervios estaban de punta, y a cada momento estaba lista para darse a la fuga de ser necesario. Los rostros de aquellas personas persiguiéndolos la noche anterior aún la perturbaban.

Sasuke la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y jalándola para levantarla de la cama. Con su vista examinó con rapidez la habitación, queriendo hallar algo con lo que la pelirrosa pudiera defenderse si la situación así los obligase.

Vio la cama donde estaba su compañera, y los dos pequeños muebles al lado de esta. Agachó su mirada al suelo, topándose únicamente con su futón. Giró su cabeza en dirección al baño, pero no recordó de algo en particular que pudiera ser de uso. Nada puntiagudo, nada de metal, nada que pudiesen lanzar, y ahora que lo pensaba, la habitación estaba bastante vacía, y carecía de decoración. Cosa que no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero no había notado hasta ese momento. Agachó su cabeza y miró el cabello de Sakura. Ella observaba la ventana, como si contemplara la idea de escabullirse a través de aquel agujero en la pared.

Pero al no encontrar nada Sasuke, sus opciones se vieron limitadas.

No podían quedarse en la habitación, y salir por la ventana no era una elección, porque desde el segundo piso eso no prometía tener una caída sin riesgos. Y por más que pensó, lo mejor era que ella lo siguiera.

No sólo se estaban exponiendo ellos, pero también a los niños que en esos mismos momentos se hallaban ya descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones.

–No te separes de mí, –le ordenó soltándola de la muñeca con lentitud –agarra mi playera y no te sueltes.

No volverían a separarse, definitivamente no volvería a pasar lo mismo del hostal, porque ya sabían cómo terminaba todo eso. Tal vez había sido una mala idea detenerse en una aldea tan cercana a la que tuvieron aquel incidente, pero ya no importaba eso. Se encontraban allí, y sólo debía de enfocarse en no recibir otra kunai envenenada.

Él sólo bastaba para defenderse sólo, pero su compañera… ella no. Sasuke acostumbraba a viajar solo, sin nadie, que el tener que cuidar de alguien más era algo nuevo para él, y hasta cierto punto una carga y desventaja.

Con la pelirrosa detrás de él deslizó la puerta y dio el primer pasó fuera de la habitación, adentrándose en el largo pasillo del segundo piso, portando únicamente una vela en la mano derecha.


End file.
